Gods of the Mountain
by Caesarslegion94
Summary: Far Cry 4 AU where Ajay Ghale actually waits and joins with Pagan Min against the Golden Path. M for swearing,comes with the game really, and violence, again with the game. May Pagan's Light Shine Upon You All.
1. Lay to Rest

Gods of the Mountain

Ajay was not sure how to feel as the helicopter crossed the high snowy mountains of Kyrat. He was sitting next to a man wearing a pink suit who only a few hours ago stabbed one of his own soldiers in the throat with a pen. The screams that came from Mr. De Pleur's mansion did not help ease his tensions. Pagan Min however was a very nice host even if he stabbed Dorpan. He seemed terrifying but oddly friendly at the same time.

The helicopter passed over a large palace and Pagan Min spoke "Ajay my boy this is my home, I hope you were impressed by Mr. De Pleur's place but this is truly the crown of Kyrat, it was not my design of course this palace has been here for hundreds of years, one of the few things I wish to keep from the past. Anyway I believe we have a great woman's last wish to fulfill." The helicopter landed and Pagan spoke again "Part of me is surprised she wanted you to bring her ashes all the way here, not her home village not at your family's estate which is yours by the way I will have some men go there with you and clear out any "degenerates" or such that are there."

Pagan slid the door open and he waited outside for Ajay with his hands folded at his belly with anticipation "You want me to come with you?"

Ajay nervously looked around and saw a shrine and turned to Pagan who had a sad smile on his face "Jesus Christ yes boy ashes don't spread themselves." Ajay jumped out of the helicopter and Pagan stopped Ajay "Did your mother ever tell you about your Father Mohan?"

"No never." Ajay never felt any real connection with Kyrat and realized that his whole life he pronounced his own name wrong. "Mohan Ghale the Great Protector and Creator of the Golden sent your mother to spy on me. But we fell in love, we had a child. That was when he showed his true colors. He drove you and your mother away. And killed your baby sister Lakshimana."

Ajay looked down at the urn and read "Take me to Lakshimana." He thought it was a place but in reality it was his sister. "Yes Mohan the great warrior was a killer of children, and yet I am the monster the Golden Path tell their children about like I am some yeti from Hong Kong. But that is not the point Lakishmana should not be alone."

Ajay stepped inside the shrine and saw a picture of his baby sister and her urn. He placed the urn down and spoke softly "I got you here mom you were right being here told me the truth."

He stepped out of the shrine a different man. He had a determined look in his eye and asked Pagan Min "You said my Father founded the Golden Path?"

"That is right my boy those terrorist who are fucking up this country. They think that keeping this country in the stone age is what is best for Kyrat but we both know better do we not?"

"I want to kill them." Pagan was pleasantly surprised and put out his arm as he led him to the helicopter "Then it is time to shoot some fucking guns." They sat down and Pagan Min grabbed his cell phone and dialed a number up "Yuma I think we found our ace in the hole against the terrorist. Tell Noore to get the arena ready for a big event and Paul with his "city of pain" to get a celebration ready. And send your forces out against any suspected Golden Path in the North we need to crack down hard on them before they can react to this."

After Pagan hung up he turned to Ajay with a gleam about him "If you are serious about helping the Royal Army against the terrorist you need to prove yourself at Shanath Arena it is the best way to send the message about you coming without you being put directly in the Golden Path's line of fire for now."

Ajay asked "What is so important about this arena?" Pagan tapped his legs in excitement "Since I banned television form outside this country and for some reason the world refused to allow us to send athletes to the FIFA world cup and the Olympics the Arena is our entertainment. It is led by one of my lieutenants Noore and it pits prisoners, aspiring soldiers and warriors, and all manner of animals against each other. It is quite fun I have a lot of them taped. There was one time a rhino instead of running forward turned around and made hell for Noore and instead of sending soldiers she sent three tigers against it."

Ajay became concerned but Pagan put his hand on his surrogate son's shoulder "You did the right thing joining us. Lord knows if you actually walked around instead of waiting patiently you could have joined the corrupt organization your father created a made a new Taliban or cartel state or something else equally as horrible for the people of Kyrat. It may not seem like it but because of your mother I want to reform Kyrat and make it better. Now that will include a lot of dead bodies and I mean a lot. But we will make your homeland great. The kings before me wanted to be isolationist and backwards but together we will bring Kyrat into the future."

The helicopter landed in front of a giant building formed from the rocks of the mountains and hundreds of screaming citizens. "They are excited to see you, they heard the son of one of the greatest warriors who had very important ancestors, no spoilers, has come to give them blood in the arena. Be fierce Ajay as my former tailor always said."

Ajay stepped out of the helicopter and the crowd cheered for him shouting his name. Pagan whispered to him "They have heard of you from my propaganda in the weeks before your arrival. The American Embassy in India has someone I know so they all heard slightly embellished stories about you. Your time in Afghanistan as a soldier and in Africa as a part of a mercenary in that African country I forget the name of , but the stories really impressed them."

"How did you know about all of that?" Pagan stepped forward and opened the door to the arena "You really think I was not interested in my step son's life. Before your mother and you left we had plans of being married when her at the time current husband lost the war. Of course he cheated and attacked a target more close to home." They entered the mountain and a woman dressed in red cloth and wearing gold saw them and began to walk forward but Pagan gave her no heed, "But did I attack his home and family, certainly not and I knew exactly where they were everyone you were related to even your third cousin I knew but I did nothing." Ajay saw he was breathing heavily and ringing his hands, "sorry, sorry I lost control I hate it when I lose control. Anyway Noore this is Ajay Ghale."

The woman shook his hand and Ajay sensed a hint of hostility about her "Are you ready for the fight of your life?"

"Doubt it I fought in Afghanistan."

"Against tigers? We shall see good luck Kyrati."

Pagan seemed flustered by her statement but said nothing and handed him an AK-47 and nodded his approval "There is a thirty second wait between every round and there are five rounds each becoming more difficult, this is not a brave thing to say but wait until the enemies on two legs either kill the ones with foru or run out of bullets and then kill them. The arena remembers the victors not how they became so. Good luck Ajay."

Pagan walked away and followed Noore and left Ajay alone in front of a set of red doors. Several minutes later Noore spoke on a loudspeaker "Citizens of Kyrat you are graced by the light of King Min as we anxiously await this coming battle with an even more surprising individual. Ajay Ghale the son of Mohan and Ishwara has come home to give you blood, his blood animal blood, the blood of criminals who cares let the first round begin."

The gates opened and Ajay stepped out into the light and saw hundreds of spectators chanting and stomping their feet in unison. Ajay came from the main entrance and looked for different areas of cover and vantage places. There were few since the other gates had not yet opened and he stayed behind one of the pillars.

The first round began with boars and seven fighters most with AK's but two had knives and molotovs. Ajay kept his AK close and leaned out and fired at one of the boars cutting into its chest and it fell over bleeding and one of the men with knives cut its throat. The fighters were charged by other boars and two of the men were gored. The other boars were taken down and they turned not realizing Ajay moved from his pillar and was behind them. He squeezed his trigger and cut down three of them while the last two ran, one had Molotov's and the other a AK. They ran behind a barricade as Ajay picked up a Molotov and lit it and threw it against the barricade. It began to burn and caught the one with knives on fire and Ajay shot the other in his head.

The crowd cheered and Noore spoke again "The young warrior has already impressed us but can he handle something bigger than pigs? Begin the next round." Ajay hid behind a barricade waiting for the opponents. Two doors opened on the other side but he turned and saw the doors right behind him opened and three wolves came running out.

Ajay shot a burst that sent three bullets into one of the wolves' skull and he leapt over the ledge in desperation and fear. He turned and saw two men with knives running at him but Ajay heard the wolves and ducked down and the two wolves attacked the men and began to feast on them. The other men must have been friends because they cried out in anger and unloaded their magazines into the wolves.

They did not have time to reload as Ajay shot them all down and picked up a pistol which he quickly loaded as the next round began. Pagan watched with a mix of anxiety and pride but noticed Noore seemed off.

"Where is my family Pagan?" She glared at him and Pagan tried to put her at ease "They are safe and fine with De Pleur." His name did not ease the situation and Noore suddenly smiled as though she had a brilliant thought "Ajay is like family to you correct?"

"Like the son I never truly had."

"Good." She grabbed her walkie talkie and called another "Let out every animal we have set for this match and every fighter."

"Ma'am are you…"

"Just fucking do it." She turned it off and Pagan had the look of a demon "What the fuck are you doing Noore?"

"If he survives he will have greater acclaim and if he dies you will understand what it is like to have family taken away."

Pagan stood up and screamed at her "I ALREADY KNOW WHAT THAT IS LIKE! Stop this Noore." She shook her head "I will if you call Paul right now and have him bring my family to me."

Pagan was at an stalemate with her and gave in "Very well let the beast come Ajay can handle it." Noore grinned "Glad you see it my way. Citizens of Kyrat instead of the usually five rounds we will have one battle royal with all of the blood you can handle."

Noore was right Ajay thought. He was not prepared for the three tigers that came out of one of the gates.

I thought it was logical for Ajay to have military experience and I kind of made a reference to Far Cry 2


	2. New Champion

Ajay leapt away from the charging tigers and ran across the arena dodging poorly aimed bullets as he went. He turned and threw a grenade he found before and the shrapnel cut into one of the tigers and the others became afraid and decided to go after other prey.

Ajay saw over twenty fighters running out with their guns blazing. Of course they did not fire on each other they had bigger targets. Instead for obvious reasons they attacked the Tigers. One was full of bullets by the time they had to reload but the final one which was only scratched bolted at them and tore two apart with one leap. The others became terrified and ran. One fighter dropped his magazine in panic and when he turned and tried to fire no bullets came out of his gun. His screams shocked Ajay more than anything he had heard before. The Tiger tore into the man and began to feast on the corpse while Ajay crept behind.

Ajay grabbed a large knife from one of the corpses and climbed up a barricade of barrels and boxes. The Tiger turned at the last moment to see Ajay plunge his Kukri into the Tiger's skull. It flailed and attacked him eve as it's life ended.

Before the Tiger died it gave Ajay a large scar on his shoulder that began to bleed. He quickly ripped cloth off of a dead fighter and made a makeshift bandage while continuing to fire on his enemies.

After the slaughter ended five fighters were left alive, they saw Ajay and one holding a Molotov cocktail ran at him. After fighting tigers men were not so terrifying and he took a deep breath and fired one round from his AK going through the man's hand and breaking the bottle quickly setting part of the Arena on fire and immolating three of the fighters.

The last two ran in fear pounding on the gates to open. Ajay aimed and squeezed the trigger, but he was out of ammunition. He gave a howl of annoyance and pulled his pistol out from his belt and marched over to the survivors.

"Please don't kill us please have mercy."

Ajay said nothing and fired one round into each of their heads ending the tournament. He looked up and saw the entire arena chanting his name and stamping their feet in approval. Noore was not so excited and spoke through her teeth into the microphone "Ladies and gentlemen of Kyrat I give you your new champion Ajay Ghale."

The crowd continued to roar and someone started to chant "Ajay Min. Ajay Min." Pagan Min did not care about his surrogate son being ceremoniously given his last name and looked at Noore with rage "You are lucky he lived if not I would have killed you."

"Fuck off Min I still want my family back." Pagan gave a false smile "Once this conflict with the terrorist is over we can but you know the roads are too dangerous for such precious cargo."

Pagan Min stood up and with his Royal Guard marched down to the arena to greet his surrogate son. Ajay was busy cleaning off his blood and that of others when he saw Pagan. "Well done my boy, that did not go according to plan but you succeeded anyway."

"Now will we take down the Golden Path?" Ajay began to hate them and had never even met one to his knowledge.

"In due time we need word of your exploits to spread to our enemies first, while you are waiting I want you to go to the Ghale Estate and if you will allow it for your home to become a base of operations for the Royal Army in the South. Then once we are ready you and my General Yuma will lead the Royal Army against those terrorist."

"Gladly."

"Good, good Ajay, I have a buzzer ready for you, there is a squad of my soldiers waiting for you here." Pagan pointed at a part of the map and circled it with his pen. "From there the estate is in this area. Good luck son."

They went outside the arena with the crowd continuing to chant many of them thinking to themselves they should join the Royal Army so they can fight alongside such a warrior. "So my boy how was it fighting Tigers?"

"Now the Taliban seems a hell of a lot less intimidating to me." Min smiled and hugged him "That is the point my boy, you were a soldier going in there but you came out a legendary warrior. There is a hero in Kyrat's myths that you share certain similarities to, Yuma would approve. Now hop to it lets get your home back."


	3. Reclaim the Lost

Ajay jumped into the gyrocopter and began to fly away. As he flew through the sky he looked and saw the beautiful forest probably filled with tigers, wolves, and leopards. The mountains that seemed to touch the sky shadowed him as he flew.

He looked at his map and knew he was close to the right location. Suddenly he heard the familiar sound of gun fire below. He leaned over and saw bust of fire erupting form the jungle and saw the Royal Army forces in their red and black body armor fighting off people with blue and yellow. He knew they were Golden Path and did not care how high he was as he grabbed his kukri and jumped out of the gyrocopter.

He landed on one of the Golden Path soldiers and stabbed him through the heart with his knife. The other Golden Path soldiers panicked and began to run from the lunatic who falls from the sky.

He grabbed the AK the dead soldier had and began to unload the entire magazine at the fleeing terrorist. They were torn apart in the fury of bullets. The Royal Army soldiers were not sure who this man was but did not care.

One of the soldiers walked up to him and high fived him "That was badass. Who are you?" Ajay began to search for more ammunition as he spoke "I am Ajay Ghale, Pagan Min told me to meet up with a Squad of the Royal Army, are you them?"

"They all were shocked "Yes… yes we are I am sorry I did not realize you were Ghale. We will take you to the homestead it is just up this way." Ajay nodded and asked them "How many are in the squad." The former officer in command answered "We have ten men, most of us are regular soldiers we have two men with shotguns, one with a rocket, a heavy, and although you can't see him we have a hunter."

"What do you mean by hunter?" One of the other men whispered "They are wilderness experts and the best soldiers we have. I once saw a hunter take out a whole village with his bow. And I don't know how but they can send the animals against our enemies."

Ajay had no idea what he was talking about and changed the subject "Never mind let's go get the homestead." They began to march through the forest and Ajay saw someone rushing through the underbrush for only a few seconds. "I am guessing that is our hunter," Ajay mused to himself as he looked at the map. "We are near the homestead."

They stopped and one of the soldiers handed him a camera "What is this for?" The soldier saluted awkwardly and answered "Sir you can get a better view of your surroundings Sir. And for Propaganda purposes take pictures of defeated terrorist Sir."

Ajay nodded and looked through the camera. He saw two drug addled white guys sitting on the porch and a group of Golden Path members equally high sitting around the too. Ajay quickly formed a plan "Heavy, you two with Shotguns come with me. Wherever that Hunter is tell him to aim at the Golden Path members. When he gets a target in his sites kill him. The rest of you lay down covering fire as we advance. Try not to kill those two white guys I need to interrogate them." They all saluted and the Hunter appeared out of the jungle "I like this plan sir."

"Thank you now get to it." The Royal Army soldiers scurried through the forest and climbed up the hill. Ajay and his group stepped on the wooden bridge and he saw the Hunter leaping up the mountain like he was a leopard and hid behind a large rock.

He readied his arrow and let it loose going straight into the back of one of the sitting rebels. Ajay charged along with his three allies firing at the Rebels cutting several down before they could stand. The White men panicked and ran into the house and shut the door behind them. The Heavy rushed forward and began to mow down the Golden Path soldiers trying to get into the house.

One rebel was left alive that a shotgun soldier ran to and kicked his face. "You die today traitor." He put the shotgun right on the rebel's temple and squeezed the trigger. The head exploded and blood covered the rocks. Ajay felt nothing for the dead "Throw them over the ledge, Heavy help me break down the door."

Ajay grabbed a machete on the ground and began to hack at the door as the rest of the Royal Army soldiers picked up the broken bodies and threw them down the mountain and crashed into the sharp rocks below.

Ajay could hear the wolves gather around the corpses below as he finished "Would you kindly?" The Heavy nodded and kicked down the door and rushed in. Ajay followed and saw one of the men cowering in the corner. He pulled him out and pointed a pistol at him "Who are you?"

"Reggie! My name is Reggie. Please don't kill me. I have drugs if you want them. Just let us leave. We will go away." Ajay nodded as the Heavy lifted up the other one "Yes. Yes you will go away, come on." Ajay pointed the gun at his back and forced him and his friend outside.

Ajay handed his camera to one of the Royal Army soldiers "Get this on camera." He pushed down Reggie and the Heavy followed suit with the other who he found out was named Yogi from their screaming to each other.

"Today we get rid of foreign invaders who want to pollute the country with their filth. We will show no mercy to them." Ajay put his pistol to the area in-between the head and the neck of Reggie and fired. Reggie fell down where the rest of their friends where and he quickly did the same to Yogi. Ajay turned to the camera man "Did you get all of that?"


End file.
